Ghost
Background I grew up in the Voids, filthy and starving. From a young age, I learned to isolate myself from places where humans gathered... I knew they wouldn't want me. The chatter...the chaos...it was all too intense. I much preferred the shadows. I knew that if Korp found me, I would be placed in a facility. If OCTO found me instead, I'd become a child soldier. So I invented a game...hide from those who hurt you, and hunt what you need. I studied the stalking behaviors of the animals I spent my time with... What I learned from them got me jobs hunting runaways, wanted criminals, dirty Korp guards... Animals used silence to their advantage; I used chaos. I once received an offer to assassinate a corrupt businessman...a trap waiting to be sprung. Korp guards surrounded me after I neutralized the target, and suddenly, I was the prey. I barely escaped... I returned to the shadows and isolated myself, nursed my wounds... Until I was found, and offered a opportunity to use my skills once again...this time, with a safety net. Animals get natural camouflage, I got a neural cloaking device. That day, I became an Agent. Description Ghost is an Agent in Modern Combat Versus. He uses a shotgun with a 5 round capacity. When first unlocked, he has a 100 health capacity. Weapon Ghost uses a shotgun called the Kuru 9, which is a pump action shotgun with a 5 round capacity. His shotgun deals very high damage in close quarters and even medium range taking only about 3 shots to kill. this is more powerful than Swift's semi-auto shotgun, but a huge downside to the gun is the slow rate of fire, low capacity and slow reload. Ability Cloak turns Ghost near invisible. He can then execute opposing agents with a powerful blade attack.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=G--lg16EgTI This ability costs 5 energy and lasts for ten seconds. While invisible Ghost's shotgun is replaced with a blade which deals a damaging melee attack. Performing a stab cancels the cloak. Ghost's stab can instantly kill assassins while only heavily damaging defenders and attackers. Alternate Action Ghost can use a Combat Knife, which can only be wielded when his cloak is activated. Quotes When purchased * "Agent unlocked." When selected * "I await." * "A wise choice." * "From the shadows." * "Trust no one." * "Unleash me." * "I walk unseen." When deployed * "They will die at my hand." * "What you cannot see...you cannot kill." * "Now you see me, now you don't. Then you die." * "They'll never know...what hit them." * "Don't blink. Distracted enemies...are dead enemies." * "Never underestimate the element of suprise." Respawning * "Haven't you heard? You can't kill a ghost." * "You cannot hide from my blade." * "We are...but particles." * "Another chance. Do not underestimate me." * "Your best hope is a quick death." * "I return." Killing an enemy * "The pain ends quickly." * "Sleep now." * "Farewell." * "Already forgotten." * "Time to engrave your tombstone." * "Shh... Don't fear death." * "Triple kill." * "Three gone." * "Three down." * "Four kills." * "Four kills, confirmed." * "Fourth enemy down." * "Five kills." * "Five deaths now confirmed." * "The fifth...falls." * "Killing spree!" * "Death neverending!" * "Darkness takes them all!" * "Death comes for all." (Revenge kill) * "Only a matter of time." (Revenge kill) * "You cannot escape." (Revenge kill) * "Another life ends." (Revenge kill) * "Enemy down." (Revenge kill) * "Revenge is mine!" (Revenge kill) Activating ability * "Activating cloak." * "Into the shadows." * "Cloaking." * "I'll return...with blood on my blade." * "Death stalks you now." (Enemy only) * "You blink, you die." (Enemy only) * "My blade is ready!" (Enemy only) * "It's too late for you!" (Enemy only) Victory * "This...was a good day." * "Invigorating." * "We succeeded." * "A fine display." * "I feel enlightened. Good!" Defeat * "We must not fail again." * "Should have stayed hidden..." Other * "Copy that." (Launch trailer) * "Greetings. May we all be protected. *sinister laugh*" (Xīnnián Ghost trailer) Quick Chat Group Up * "Join me!" * "On my position!" * "Close to me!" Ability Status * "Cloak almost charged." * "Cloak nearly there." * "Charging cloak." * "Ability ready." * "Cloaking ready." * "Cloak is charged." Affirmative * "Yes." * "Copy that." * "It is understood." Thanks * "My thanks." * "Thank you." * "M-hm." Hello * "Hello." * "I do not say...hello." * "Greetings." Voice Line * "I will watch over you." * "I strike from the shadows." * "I am with you." Skins * Default * Xīnnián * Golden Gallery MCVS menu Stats.jpg MCV Ghost concept.jpg|Concept art MCVS_menu_Stats.jpg|The Armory, with the KURU 9 equipped as primary weapon. Trivia * The shotgun is the first weapon in MCV of which the name was known. * The pump handle of his weapon says "CTK-8" which indicates that either this was the original name for the weapon, or it might be manufactured by Charbtek Corporation. See also